It Didn't Have To Be This Way
by Firebird4
Summary: Marcus McKinnon did everything he could to make the future better. He didn't live to see the results of his actions. The wizarding world paid for his choice to play with fate. Maybe it was better this way, maybe not. Only time will tell but for now the wounds are fresh. One-shot. Pre-story. AU


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter or anything else you can recognize real or fictional. I make no profit from this story and it is purely for entertainment purposes. All real names and statuses are used fictionally.

**Claimer: **I do own my original characters, fanfiction plot, original works and anything else you don't recognise real or fictional.

**Summary: **Marcus McKinnon did everything he could to make the future better. When you mess with fate there are good and bad fallouts. Amelia Bones got the good while twenty-one other families were destroyed. Everyone has their faults and makes mistakes but sometimes many people suffer because of one's fault. Marcus McKinnon's fault was his desire for his children to survive, for the McKinnon family not to die out. Now the whole wizarding community feels the wrath of Death who is angry of being robbed three lives.

**WARNING: **Swearing, mentions murder, AU

**"It Didn't Have To Be This Way"**

**Part 1**

Amelia felt like she was dead. As if she had died and brought back to live to die again. She couldn't imagine another seventeen years old this. Why her? No one in her family had ever had multiplies before. What had she been thinking when she got pregnant? She wasn't thinking. Having children in a middle of war. Now the father was dead and she was alone with children.

A knock on her front door woke Amelia, whom passed out in a rocking chair. She heard her house-elf, Twinkle, answer the door. Twinkle was a free elf but was devoted to the Bones family. Amelia provided Twinkle with proper clothes, food and housing. Twinkle had a baby house elf a few months ago around the same time around Amelia gave birth.

"Mistress, they are guests," said Twinkle's wispy voice.

"I will be right there," said Amelia fixing her air quickly. She was sure she looked horrible. She hadn't really slept in seven months. She had dark circles around her eyes. She looked paler then usual.

Amelia walked down into the foyer where she knew Twinkle took all the guests. It was just how they did things. Twinkle was in the kitchen making tea. Amelia could hear the teacups arguing with Twinkle. Accidental magic had caused the teacups to be able to speak, now Amelia couldn't reverse it.

"Lily," gasped Amelia not expecting to see Lily Potter in her living room. Edgar had told Amelia before he had been killed that the Potters had gone into hiding. Why did she have Lily Potter in her home not hiding?

"I couldn't think of anyone better. He-he came to our home, Voldemort," said Lily gasping her small son to her chest. Amelia could see the grief in Lily's eyes. Amelia quickly cast a mild version of the Fidelius Charm that didn't require a Secret Keeper.

"We are safe now," said Amelia sitting down gesturing for Lily to set down as well.

"What has happened?" asked Amelia alert at all levels. She was ready for Death Eaters to come bursting into her home. She didn't blame Lily though. She would have done the same thing if she had been in Lily's place.

"There is a prophecy that a child born at the end of the July whose parents have defied Voldemort three times will defeat Voldemort. Voldemort went after James, Harry and I. He only wanted Harry though, he gave James and I the chance to live. James sacrificed himself for Harry and me," said Lily choking up at the end. Amelia did understand what Lily was going through. She felt the same way when she lost Marcus. It was a horrible feeling. The worst for a matter of fact

"Who knows of this prophecy?" asked Amelia.

"The Order of the Phoenix and the Longbottoms. Albus Dumbledore told us to go into hiding," said Lily.

Twinkle came back with the tea tray. She quietly started to leave the room. Amelia cleared her throat.

"Twinkle sit with us. I have to explain something to you," said Amelia. Twinkle quickly came over to her mistress, actually was just a mere friend but Twinkle always called her mistress. Amelia wouldn't continue until the house-elf sat down. Lily watched in great interests.

"You must go to Hogwarts and tell Albus Dumbledore Lily and Harry Potter are safely here with me," explained Amelia.

"Tell him we changed Secret Keepers to it's not Sirius its Peter. Peter must have betrayed us," said Lily her voice cracking a bit. Amelia felt deeply for Lily but she must get Twinkle on her way before she could do any consoling.

"Also tell Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic that Death Eaters are going to be very angry. Though Voldemort is gone it isn't safe let," said Amelia. She didn't want anyone coming out too early and getting killed. She knew that the extremely loyal Death Eaters would attack anyone to find out information.

Twinkle bowed her head and disappeared. The teacup began to hop away from Amelia so she hexed it. She really had to figure out how to get the teacups to stop doing that. Bloody accidental magic.

"You should stay here for now. I will strengthen the charm. Albus Dumbledore shall be our Secret Keeper. All families of the Order should go into hiding," said Amelia quickly writing a letter to Albus. She didn't want to threaten her house-elf's life. A tawny owl landed on her desk. She tied the letter to the leg and the owl took off.

"Is she free?" asked Lily baffled by the interaction between Amelia and the house-elf.

"Yes, she is. She still calls me Mistress though, it's quite annoying. She has been free since I bought her. After this nightmare is over I will be getting one or two more, freeing them and letting them stay here. I need help around here," said Amelia.

"You look exhausted. Are you ill?" asked Lily looking down at the sleeping Harry. She looked down at the raw scar on Harry's head. She had done what she could to help it but it wasn't fully healing. She didn't understand it.

"I'm not ill, just exhausted," said Amelia. A baby's scream filled the air. Amelia sighed. "That would be why," she added. She made her way up two flights of stairs. Then came back down with a little baby girl.

"This little angel cries and cries and cries. I can't stop it. It happens mostly at night. She just won't go to sleep. She doesn't eat much either. It honestly worries me," said Amelia. The little girl was eight-months-old. Had a full head of bright red hair that stuck up in odd places and blue-green eyes.

Lily went quite. She had seen those same eyes on one other wizard. That wasn't possible. The letter said they all were dead. Amelia certainly hadn't been with him, had she? She couldn't believe it to be true. But if it was, it changes everything.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she looks like a McKinnon," said Lily. She couldn't hold it back anymore. If this was her best friend niece, alive, she would be overjoyed. She had been so certain Voldemort had gotten all of the McKinnons.

"Because she is a McKinnon and she isn't the only one," said Amelia. The tiny baby waved her arms and cooed. One of the teacups started to float in the air. "Put me down! Put me down!" screamed the teacup. Amelia reached out grabbed the teacup then sat it down on the tea tray.

"What do you mean she isn't the only one? Why did your teacup just talk?" asked Lily. She knew it was most likely accidental magic after seeing the teacup floating. Talking teacups sounded extremely annoying, no wizard or witch would purposely do that. Her eyes kept looking at the little girl. How had the little girl not been killed?

"I have her siblings upstairs. Call it a blessing or a curse. I had triplets back in February. Marcus told me to keep them away from his family. He didn't want anyone else knowing about them, they were safer that way. He seemed very adamant about keeping this one extra safe," said Amelia summoning an amulet. She floated it into the air a bit above the baby's head. The baby moved her arms and feet trying to reach for it. "Accidentally magic," she sighed.

"Who knows about them?" asked Lily. How do you keep triplets completely hidden? Hogwarts automatically put any magical child born into the student records.

"No one. Marcus blocked the Hogwarts records from putting their last names into the student records until I say a certain sentence in Welsh," said Amelia. Marcus really had done his best to keep Amelia and the triplets safe. He loved his sister dearly but had always displayed a bit of frustration with her being the Order of the Phoenix. Amelia hadn't been too happy with Edgar being in it either but Edgar was older than her so she had no control over him.

"Marcus and Marlene's mum was Welsh, wasn't she?" questioned Lily. She wasn't completely sure. She had only spoken with Mrs McKinnon once or twice. The woman was a nice woman but held onto some pureblood views.

"Yes she was," confirmed Amelia. Her mother-in-law was an interesting person. Amelia's memories of her had been rather mixed. She hadn't been happy when Amelia kept her maiden name. But despite the woman's traditional views she was a very friendly woman welcoming anyone into her home, after she got used to Marlene's unusual friends.

"My first meeting with her had been rather icy. Marlene told me she still held onto some views about muggle-borns," stated Lily. She covered her mouth quickly. She hadn't meant to say that.

Amelia took a sharp breath. Despite her in-laws being traditional she still had very much admired them. She couldn't help not glaring at Lily. That was her family. Dead or not, married into or biological. "She had grown up in a different age. I never heard her call anyone a 'mudbloood'. She just held some views on magical power and ethics of muggle-borns," snarled Amelia.

"There is a spare room on the second floor. There should be a cradle in there. I sleep on the third floor with the triplets. Please don't go on the third floor. I don't want any accidents happening," told Amelia. She was no longer the friendly Hufflepuff most people saw. She was being quite nasty. She didn't like anyone insulting her family for any reason. She certainly would not take those type of words from a guest in her home.

Lily was a bit shocked by Amelia's words and actions. She didn't even say another world to Amelia but headed up the stairs. Lily was still too shocked to fully understand what had happened. Amelia knew she had been very harsh, too harsh, but she also knew Lily didn't even get what Amelia had just said or implied. She knew what grief shock looked like and what it felt like. What concerned Amelia is the fact she never saw Lily use magic the whole time. She really hoped Lily hadn't gone into magical shock, grief shock was a lot different from magical shock. To get out of magical shock it would take a potion master or a healer.

"Good lord Maegan, this is going to be interesting," told Amelia to her daughter who was still trying to get the amulet. Amelia lowered it down so her daughter could finally grab it.

Maegan cooed at Amelia. Amelia smiled softly. As much as having triplets drained her. She still loved them dearly and she wouldn't take away having them for anything. They were her whole world. She wouldn't just die for them, she'd kill for them.

"Why is it you never sleep?" asked Amelia walking up the stairs. She didn't quite understand it. Maegan only looked up at her with big eyes. Amelia sighed, maybe once it was safe she'd take Maegan to a real healer.

Amelia walk up the last set of stairs. There was a giant door at the top of the last step, no landing. There hadn't been an upstairs until Amelia put it in. She would get rid of the third floor when she left. She had built it in case of an attack. They wouldn't find Amelia nor the triplets. The door was only visible to household members and was sealed by many charms. Amelia tapped the door with her wand and it creaked open slowly. Amelia stepped up into the third floor.

The third floor had a very special layout. It was built like a regular home in case Amelia ever had to stakeout upstairs for a long period of time. She had been prepared for the worst. She knew Edgar and Marlene being in the Order but her and her family at risk. So she had been prepared for an attack that never happened. The door was in the living room which was attached to the kitchen, a half wall divided the two rooms. In the kitchen there was a kitchen nook since a dining room seemed unnecessary when Amelia made it. There was another door by another charmed door that lead to the bedrooms that was also attached to the living room. Amelia did a certain knocking pattern to get in. She walked into octagon shaped area. She literally walked into her bedroom. There was one nursery, none of the triplets would sleep unless they were all in the same nursery. There was one bathroom, the triplets didn't need a bathroom as infants. Amelia put Maegan back into her crib next to her fraternal siblings, Merrick and Meredith.

Amelia had learned how some potions have unknown effects such as increased fertility, three fraternal babies. The sad thing was she wasn't even trying to get pregnant, she was fighting off a bug with a potion and the potion caused her an abnormality with her ovulation. Ending up with her fraternal triplets. She supposed that's why if you are dealing with healing potions it is best to go to someone who is a healer, potioneer, potion master or a friend that is really good in potions. Which hadn't been Amelia's strong suit but it wasn't her worst subject either.

Amelia went back downstairs knowing Albus Dumbledore would be arriving soon. She had the baby monitor in her hand, she knew no one was going to get in there anyways. She never understood why she could always here Maegan cry without the monitor but not the other two. And how the other two could sleep through Maegan's screaming.

A tall man with a long silver hair and beard stood in the middle of Amelia foyer. Amelia wasn't alarmed. She had been expecting his visit. She was wiser beyond her years. The man turned to face Amelia as he sensed her entrance.

"Miss Bones, nice to see you again," said the man.

"The same to you Professor," replied Amelia gesturing for the man to sit in a living chair. The man sat down, Amelia sat across from him.

"Miss Bones, you are no longer in Hogwarts please call me Albus," said the man.

"If I call you Albus, you call me Amelia," offered Amelia. She hated being called 'Miss Bones' it made her feel like she was a kid back in Hogwarts and it also made it seem like she wasn't married. Mrs Bones made her sound like she was her mum but it sure beat sounding unmarried.

"I have been informed Miss Lily Potter and her son Harry are staying with you," said Albus patting the pocked in his cloak where the letter was. Amelia gave a clarifying nod.

"I do wish to warn you the dangers of having them stay with you," said Albus.

"I know the dangers. Does it really matter? No one is safe," said Amelia. She could remember clear as day running into Death Eaters a few weeks ago. She barely got out of there in one piece.

"That is true Amelia," replied Albus. He waved his wand strengthening the charm that had been casted around the home. He could tell there was a lot of charms and enchantments placed on the home. He was surprised but yet not surprised. Amelia had always been a bright witch.

"The hellhounds is an interesting touch. Sure keeps muggles away and wizard too at that. Taming the 'grim' is quite an accomplishment," said Albus.

"They are just misunderstood. They are actually very sweet long as you aren't intruding that is," chucked Amelia. She had loved animals. She knew she'd never be able to make a career of it. Her parents had forced her into the hectic life of Ministry work. She actually wanted to push her kids away from the Ministry. If they really want to work in the Ministry they'll do it no matter what she says.

"I suppose the three children without last names are yours," suggested Albus. He noticed the baby monitor in her hand. The dark rings around the eyes, pale skin from lack of sleep and she certainly wouldn't fit in her Hogwarts uniform anymore.

"They are. The names will appear in time," explained Amelia. She could hear babbling from the baby monitor. She was used to the triplets talking to each other in their sleep. They did it quite often.

"Marcus chose to play with fate, those twins should have died with the rest of his family. He changed the future, for the better and the worse," said Albus.

"He didn't give that amulet to only one of them by accident. Did he?" question Amelia. "I know that you know why he did it? And you know how he found out about something about them?" she added. She knew when someone was hiding something. She had been in the Ministry long enough to be able to read that.

"Professor Mopsus and Marcus had a long chat before the triplets were born. At first Marcus didn't believe him until you had triplets like Professor Mopsus predicted," told Albus. Professor Mopsus was a good friend, a great teacher and a brilliant seer. But he had decided to retire to work on bringing back the Druids.

"If there is something I must know about my children I would like to know," demanded Amelia. This was the life of three innocent children they were talking about. If there was certain things that would help her raise the three children right she wanted to know them.

"They will be very powerful. They must be taught good ethics. If they sway to the wrong side the consequences would be fatal to the wizarding world. One will be more powerful than the others, a through back from your side of the family. You must be careful with that one. She will not do well in the muggle world," told Albus.

Amelia knew it was Maegan. She was the only one that had red hair, the colour of Amelia's grandmother's hair. Amelia had a feeling of why she was considered more powerful. On the amulet was the symbol of the Department of Mysteries.

"Albus I can tell you know someone more about the one child you are speaking of," implied Amelia. She was unsure of how this uncanny ability had formed but it was highly useful. She had always been a good judge of character but sometimes it was just simply ridiculous how she could read people.

"If you must know Professor Mopsus was very detailed about each child. One boy, two girls. The boy has brown hair, one girl has red hair the other has blond hair. The girl with blond hair will be capable of the purest and darkest forms of magic. The boy will be capable of very complex and temperamental magic. The girl with red hair will be capable of very powerful magic. One of the girls is a seer, a very powerful one. Professor Mopsus is certain she is the most powerful seer in one-hundred-years. Many people will try to kill her, danger will fallow her, hence the amulet you speak of," said Albus.

Amelia know knew why Maegan never slept. Amelia did have an ancestor in the early years of the Bones family that was a seer. She was certain it was Maegan. It also made sense if she was more powerful than her siblings why there was so much accidental magic.

"Don't over guard the child. She has to clear to control her abilities. I don't suggest this lightly. She needs to start learning magic early. She may intentional harm people if she does. Professor Mopsus gave this to me saying to give it to you if the triplets had survived the fall of Voldemort. We will talk about schooling once the triplets are seven," said Albus.

"Please send a Daily Prophet here if you can. I'd like to know when I can leave this home," said Amelia. She wasn't looking forward to living in a home with a grieving woman. She didn't even like being around herself when she was grieving let alone someone else whom was grieving.

"I will do so. I will try to find a better place for Lily and Harry as soon as things calm down," said Albus. POP! He was gone.

Amelia huffed, he better find someplace soon. Unless Lily went through the grieving process quickly it was going to be very tense in this house. All of Amelia's patience went to her triplets not Lily.

November was very violent as well as the beginning part of December by mid-December many Death Eaters had been arrested. Cassandra Diggory, wife of Amos Diggory, was killed by Evan Rosier; he was killed trying to escape Aurors. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan were arrested for an attack on St. Mungo's that killed twenty-one people. The list of the people killed in the attack hadn't been released to the public though Amelia already had access to it, she had been at all of the Death Eater hearings. Travers was arrested for the attack on the McKinnons, after that did Amelia release to the public about the triplets. Sirius Black, despite the efforts of both Lily and Amelia, was arrested for a crime he didn't commit. Amelia really had done everything in her power to help Black. No one took Lily serious, saying the Black had her under the Imperious Curse and that she was blinded by grief.

* * *

**Part 2**

Right before Christmas Lily and Harry moved out. Lily had moved into a muggle home near London. She wanted Harry to grow up around muggles. Amelia left the house she had been staying in shortly after Lily and Harry left. She removed all her charms and took all of the magical creatures and moved to Wales. All of the McKinnon family inheritance had been given to Amelia and the triplets. Amelia didn't want to live in the home where her husband and the McKinnon's had been killed up in Scotland. Amelia and Marcus had bought a home in Swansea, Wales when they got married but didn't have the chance to move there. Marcus bought the home that Amelia had spent the last year in order for Amelia to be able to hide with the triplets.

Amelia was settled into her new home. The triplets were starting move about. Merrick was already walking, Meredith was starting to walk and Maegan wasn't walking but starting to talk. She adored the triplets. But soon she would start work. So she started to look into getting a healer that doubled as a nanny. There were healers trained for that type of work. She couldn't expect a house-elf to care for three children; that would qualify as cruel treatment of magical beings.

Amelia unfolded the list of people killed in the attack on St. Mungo's. Thirty lives that didn't have to die. She wondered if they would have died if Marcus hadn't saved the twins. She tried not to think about that. She started to read of the names, affiliations and current standing at St. Mungo's.

_Bertha Jorkins (Ministry of Magic/Patient)_

_ Mary Macdonald (Healer)_

_Benjy Fenwick (Auror/Patient)_

_Farrah Nott (Mother/Patient)_

_ Roselyn Potter (Cousin to James Potter/Healer)_

_ Eleanor Bones (Mother/Patient)_

_ Harold Franks (Broom-maker/Patient)_

_ Sarah Vance (Child/Patient)_

_ Nancy Osborn (Shop Owner/Visitor)_

_ Athena Lupin (Healer)_

_ Patrick Finnegan (Muggle/Visitor)_

_ Terry Abbott (Ministry of Magic/Visitor)_

_ Dennis Keyes (Potioneer/Patient)_

_ Donald Penn (Retired/Patient)_

_ Adam Kavis (Security Guard)_

_ Charles Daniels (Healer)_

_ Kevin Weasley (Ministry of Magic/Patient)_

_ Lane Coote (Auror/Patient) _

_ Westley Osborn (Child/Patient)_

_ Jacob Beverly (Child/Patient)_

_ Percy Weasley (Child/Patient)_

Amelia felt a pang in her heart every time she read 'child'. She wrote to Conner, her younger brother, right away to make sure it was his Eleanor that was killed. She wondered what a muggle was doing in St. Mungo's. She guessed the family was half-blood and there was some sort of emergency. She decided to call Emmeline Vance, she had a sicking feeling that the Sarah Vance on the list was her goddaughter.

"Emma, its Amelia," spat out Amelia before Emmeline could hang-up. She was suer Emmeline was sick of the Ministry calling.

"I'm guessing you found out. Yes, it was Sarah. And yes I was there. Sarah was being treated by a healer and I was ask to sit out in the hall. I had gone to get a drink when all hell broke loose," said Emmeline in a broken voice.

"Emma, I'm sorry," said Amelia. She knew she didn't have anything to apologize for. She couldn't help like feeling that Sarah would have lived if the triplets had died. She had a feeling the attack on St. Mungo's would have never happened.

"You didn't kill Sarah. Bellatrix Lestrange did that. She got Eleanor too. Eleanor was the on healing Sarah. Ella tried to protect Sarah but Bellatrix is insane, once person becomes insane they are much harder to kill," told Emmeline in a distant hallow voice. She still couldn't believe her three-year-old little angel was gone. Sarah was all she had. Sarah's father had left her after finding out she was a witch, now she was alone.

"Why was Sarah there?" asked Amelia. She felt a lot of sorrow about the whole thing. Sarah had been her godchild. It still hurt but Amelia couldn't imagine how Emmeline felt. What if the triplets had died like they should have? Who would have she been?

"She had grown wings. Stupid accidental magic," said Emmeline her voice strained. Amelia had to tell her more about the triplets. Emmeline was her best friend after all.

"Emma, that attack on St. Mungo's shouldn't have happened," said Amelia. She would never tell her kids this. She didn't want them feeling guilty for a choice their father made.

"Of course it shouldn't have! Attack the weak and innocent is unforgivable act!" cried Emmeline. Her voice straining to a high pitched tone.

"That is true but not what I mean. If things hadn't been change it wouldn't have happened," sighed Amelia.

"What do you mean?" asked Emmeline her voice much calmer and deeper tone.

"The triplets should have died with the rest of the McKinnon, they were supposed to at least. Marcus changed it by keeping me and the triplets away from his family. It should have been me that lost a child not you," told Amelia. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt so guilty. She was glad Marcus had done what he had but why not save himself too. Didn't he think about the fallouts of his action?

Emmeline didn't answer for a long time. "Amelia, it isn't your fault. It was a choice Marcus made," replied Emmeline. Leave it to Amelia to feel guilty for something she couldn't control. Emmeline knew Amelia better than Amelia knew herself.

"I feel so horrible. Twenty-one lives that didn't need to be taken were taken because three lives weren't taken," cried Amelia. She still had her three kids but four families were now missing a child. Four families were hurting because of her husband's choice. It didn't seem fair. But since when was Death Eaters fair.

"If their lives are worth twenty-one people they must be very important," said Emmeline. She hated the fact her little Sarah could have survived the war but knew that maybe she wouldn't have made it anyways. She had a feeling it was better her then Amelia. Amelia would have never recovered. She would be able to pull through and move on. She would never forget her little Sarah but she would know Sarah would want her to be happy.

"Now my brother lost his wife too on top of everything else. I'd rather it be me then him. What do I even say to him?" asked Amelia between sobs. Why did this have to happen? She couldn't get the number twenty-one out her mind. Twenty-one different people who thought, breathed, ate and slept now silenced forever.

"Amelia I don't know what you want me to tell you. Playing with fate is dangerous business. Do I wish it wasn't my daughter who had been effected? Hell yes but it was. It was WAR. Many innocent lives were taken. We have to keep on moving for everyone we lost," told Emmeline rubbing her forehead. Why did she feel like she was talking to wall? That's right, she was. Amelia was so stubborn sometimes.

"I know," whispered Amelia. She looked down at the list. She had letters to write. She felt like she had to. "I need to go, I have letters to write," told Amelia clearing her voice and wiping her cheeks.

"There is the Amelia I know. Get off your sorry arse and get moving. Don't let those son of bitches get you down. Show those sick bastards that they can't knock us down. Hell, they took my little girl away from me and I'm not sulking about. You have backbone Amelia, use it. I'm already planning what cruel and usual way to ask the Lestrange family to be dealt with," encouraged Emmeline. She may have had a few drinks of firewhisky, more like a bottle or two, but who could blame her. The last few months had been hell.

"Take care Emma. Don't do anything stupid," sighed Amelia. Clearly Emmeline had been drinking. She got feisty when she drank. Very feisty.

"Why would I do something stupid?" asked Emmeline indignantly.

"I can tell you are drinking. I have to go revive you again when you drink bloody five bottles of firewhisky I'm going to be pissed. I can tell you've already had at least one bottle," warned Amelia. "Just don't drink yourself to death. They are still people who would miss you. I'd hate to explain to Maegan that her godmother drank herself to death when she's older," she added.

"You're one to talk," huffed Emmeline remembering how much firewhisky Amelia drank when they were seventeen after finding out her parents were dead. She didn't drink when she found out about Edgar but then again she had kids by then. Emmeline admired Amelia's self-control.

"Just go to bed Emmeline. I'll visit later to make sure you aren't drinking still," told Amelia hanging up. Tough love. Amelia loved her best friend dearly but sometimes Emmeline drove her crazy. For being a Ravenclaw alumni Emmeline didn't always think things through all the way.

Emmeline huffed angrily as she slammed the phone back down. Amelia could be so annoying at times. It was even more annoying she was nearly always right. She cursed and she stumbled into her bedroom. The last thing she wanted to do was piss of Amelia. Drunk or sober she knew better than that.

Amelia began to write twenty-one letters. Meaning every single letter wrote in them. Each wrote with clear thoughts written by her own personal pen. She didn't give them to her owl, Featherwing, but kept them on her desk. She would deliver each one in-person.

* * *

A/N: I know Lily was a bit OC but remember she did just loose James. Amelia did seem a bit um harsh but remember she has triplets and hasn't slept properly in seven months. I know the triplets may seem Mary Sueish at the moment but remember they are only babies, all parents think their babies are perfect but trust me the older versions will have faults. To clearly up confusion Amelia has two brother. One older, one younger. Susan is the daughter of Edgar not the niece in my story, she's being raise by her uncle for now but that may or may no change. This is a pre-story to a multi-chapter story. **Thank you GryffindorGoddess-17 for catching those errors. **


End file.
